


The Shine Of The Moon Illuminating Your Face

by normalhollywoodnerd



Series: Bemily Week 2019 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Badass! Beca, Bemily Week 2019, Cheerleader! Emily, Day 5, F/F, High School AU, Oh no there's only one bed, Steca brotp, bed sharing, its cute, lots of flirting, small fight but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalhollywoodnerd/pseuds/normalhollywoodnerd
Summary: Things were complicated between Beca and Emily. They first saw each other when Beca came to watch Stacie’s first practice as captain. Beca had spotted the leggy brunette as soon as she came in. Everybody knew about their crush on one another. Most of the cheerleader didn’t understand why they weren’t together already.





	The Shine Of The Moon Illuminating Your Face

Being friends with Stacie Conrad had it’s advantages. Beca doesn’t really know how they became friends, it just sort of happened. They had all of the same classes in their first year of high school. Beca had been really stressed out on their first day. When she arrived at the cafeteria at lunch, she nearly had a panic attack because she didn’t have any friends and she didn’t want be the loser who eats alone in the bathroom. She didn’t have much time to freak out because a hand had placed itself on her shoulder. Stacie didn’t seem to have problem with talking to strangers. She told Beca she recognized her from their classes together the same morning and asked her if she wanted to eat with her.

They had stayed best friends ever since, but a lot had changed since their first year. They were now in their senior year. Stacie had been recruited by the cheerleaders and was now their leader. She was one of the most popular girls and every boy wanted her. Beca doesn’t really understand why Stacie stayed her friend. She wasn’t exactly like her other friends from the cheer squad. Beca had a reputation and was not liked by everybody. In fact, most of the school was either scared of her or hated her. There were some exceptions, Stacie’s words not hers, that wanted to ‘be like her’. Stacie said it was be she had an  _I don’t give a fuck_ attitude, but Beca still couldn’t understand. 

She had other friends but none of them compared to the relationship she had with Stacie. They were partners in crimes. They always had each other’s back. Beca would kick the ass of the boys that dared talking about Stacie like she was a piece of meat in her presence. On the other side, Stacie wouldn’t let anybody judge or say anything mean about Beca.

“You’re coming right?” Stacie asked Beca as they walked down the corridor. She had learned to ignore the boys who always stared at Stacie. 

“Wasn’t there a party just last week?” 

“Yeah, but that was just a small one, just the football guys.”

Beca sighed as she recalled their last party. “I still don’t understand how we were the only girls invited there.”

“I already told you! I swear Beca you’re one of the coolest person I know, you just don’t see it but others do. Plus they can’t resist me and I told them I was only coming if you were.” Beca leaned on the wall facing Stacie’s locker and watched as she picked her books and stuffed them in her bag. She could see why the boys couldn’t keep their eyes off her, Stacie was gorgeous. “Are you checking me out? Babe I know you love me and I told you, I’d go on a date with you tomorrow.”

“You and I both know the world isn’t ready to see us dating. They would all lose their shit.”

Stacie closed her bag and closed her locker. “Yeah, you’re right. But what a couple we would be.” She grabbed Beca’s hand and placed a big wet kiss on her cheek before dragging her to their math class.

“Ew,  get off me.”

“I’d rather get you off,” she said with a wink as Beca groaned. “Anyway, this party’s at Chloe’s house and everybody’s going to be there. That also means Emily.”

Stacie knew she had won with that. 

Things were complicated between Beca and Emily. They first saw each other when Beca came to watch Stacie’s first practice as captain. Beca had spotted the leggy brunette as soon as she came in. Everybody knew about their crush on one another. Most of the cheerleader didn’t understand why they weren’t together already.

They were always flirting with each other. They both knew it was only a matter of time before things actually happened between them. It was just fun to feel desired by someone and they didn’t want it to stop just yet. It was making Stacie actually crazy to watch them talk. One time she had actually yelled ‘Just kiss already!’ when she couldn’t take it anymore. As if it couldn’t get worse, Beca had just replied ‘Emily couldn’t handle kissing me’ as she winked at the girl in question. Stacie actually died when Emily quickly came back with an ‘Oh you wish baby’ staring intensely at Beca. 

“Fine, but you better make sure there’s plenty of alcohol and that the music isn’t shitty like it usually is,” said Beca as she rolled her eyes. 

 

//

 

Beca was standing in Chloe Beale’s kitchen as she poured herself another drink. Stacie had left her a while ago to go dance with Chloe. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. Stacie had been right, everybody was there. She was talking to one of the cheerleaders when she spotted Emily for the first time that night. She was actually surprised it had taken a couple of hours before seeing the other girl, but Chloe had a big house so it was logical.

Beca’s smirked only grew as Emily got closer. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a white cropped top that showed off her perfect abs and a black jean jacket to top it all. Her hair was in light waves with one side pinned. She looked absolutely beautiful.

“Hey gorgeous,” greeted Beca when she was close enough.

“Hey yourself,” she smiled sweetly. She looked down to see Beca still preparing her drink. “Want to make me one, I’m not nearly drunk enough to handle this party right now.”

“Can’t handle the party or can’t handle me looking this good.” Beca leaned against the counter as she raised an eyebrow.

Emily leaned close and whispered into Beca’s ear. “You’ll never know,” she said, her breath sending shivers down Beca’s spine. She stole Beca’s drink from her hands and left throwing Beca a wink over her shoulder that made Beca’s legs feel weak.

//

It was nearly 2 am and the party was still going on strong. Beca had actually been able to steal Stacie away from Chloe and they were both playing beer pong, destroying the other team. Beca laughed at the jocks in front of her as she got another one in. She  was pretty much wasted at this point. She had challenged a jock to a chugging competition, which she won, and did a couple of shots with the cheerleaders on top of all her other drinks.

However, she sobered up pretty quickly when she looked away to see Emily dancing with some guy in the living room. She had a  smile on her face as her hips swayed to the rhythm. Beca wasn’t usually the jealous type, but right now, looking at the smirk on the guy’s face as Emily danced in front of him, she could feel the anger pumping through her veins. She took one of the red solo cup from the table downing it in one quick motion, not caring about the game anymore. She told Stacie she was going to the bathroom and stormed out the room.

It took a couple of tries for her to find the bathroom since they were a lot of doors in Chloe’s house and she still hadn’t learned all of them by heart. Plus, her drunken state wasn’t helping. 

Beca leaned her hands on the counter when she finally entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to get a hold of her emotions. She could hear the faint sound of the music blocked by the walls as her breathing started coming back to a normal rate. She absolutely hated feeling this vulnerable. 

With one last deep breath, Beca told shook her head and told herself she wouldn’t let this ruin her night. She found her way back to Stacie who was seated on one of the couch, the beer pong already forgotten. A couple of other people joined them and they started playing truth or dare as Beca tried to ignore the fact that she hadn’t seen Emily since she came back and that she could still be with the guy.

 

//

 

Beca heard some fumbling outside the guest room she was sleeping in. The only people left in the house were the ones staying the night and most of them were already sleeping. She had just finished putting on her pajamas and was now stuffing her clothes in her bag so she could finally go to bed.

The sight of Emily with that guy had pretty much ruined her evening, even if she hated to admit it. She knew Emily and her were just messing with each other, but deep down, she really thought something would eventually happen between them. 

Just as she was about to fall on the bed and sleep for hours, the door squeaked open. Normally, she would yell at whoever dared to open the door without knocking, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it when she saw Emily leaning her arm on the doorway. She had changed for pajama shorts that showed off her long and tanned legs and a large band t-shirt. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked a bit too harshly. Emily didn’t seem to catch the anger in her voice since she moved further inside the room, her eyes never leaving Beca.

“What, no ‘Hey beautiful’ or ‘What’s an angel like you doing here’?” She asked with a teasing smile.

Beca only shrugged in response and she started rearranging the bed’s covers. When she looked up, she noticed the change in Emily’s attitude. She didn’t look as confident as she did a couple of seconds earlier. She seemed unusually shy.

Emily ignored Beca’s lack of an answer and cleared her throat. “Um, I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you, everywhere else is taken. I was suppose to sleep in Chloe’s room, but there’s someone else in there with her, " she said as she started fidgeting with her own hands.

Beca freaked out momentarily. Normally she would have said yes right away since it was Emily, but after what happened earlier, she wasn’t sure anymore.

“There’s no other place?”

“Not really, you’re the only person who’s not sharing a room.”

Beca sighed heavily. She couldn’t deal with this right now, she just wanted to go to sleep.  

“You know that’s just a double right?”

“I’ll make myself small, I promise. I know you want to say yes Bec.” The nickname combined with the smile Emily was wearing was enough to send any hesitation Beca had out the window.

“Okay, but you’re in the corner,” she said with a sigh.

Emily got under the cover first, Beca following her. Every sign of exhaustion Beca had  before vanished from her body as she laid next to Emily. She could feel the heat radiating from the other girl’s body as she stared at the ceiling. She hated how it made her feel to have the other girl lay next to her.  She felt Emily turn on her side to face her, but Beca kept her gaze ahead.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Beca could hear Emily’s worry in her voice even if she tried to hide, but Beca was still mad at the other girl. She turned on her side to look at Emily keeping a hard expression on her face. She hated how her heart fluttered when her eyes fell on Emily’s face. She was truly the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Beca doesn’t know of it was the alcohol messing with her vision, but Emily seemed even more perfect in this moment. Her face was illuminated by the shine of the moon, making her eye sparkle and reflecting in her dark brown hair.

“Why did you come here?” Beca made her best to keep any sign of sadness from showing through voice. Emily didn’t have time to answer before Beca started talking once again, no longer holding back her anger.

“I saw you with that guy, you know? How do you think I’m feeling right now? I mean, I wasn’t crazy. All that flirting wasn’t nothing, I’m not acting like I do with you with everybody. I fucking thought something would happen between us, but no, I had to see you all over that guy earlier. I almost went over you two to punch him in the face because of the way he was looking at you. Like you were just a piece of meat he could do whatever he wanted with.” 

Beca didn’t understand why Emily was smiling at her right now. She was explaining to her how mad she was and all Emily could do was have that fucking look on her face. She made her best to ignore the way her eyes crinkled and glowed with the force of her smile as she kept going, her voice weaker than before.

“And I understand that you have no interest for me even if that means you have a really weird way to treat your friends.”

It was getting harder and harder for Beca to keep going since Emily had moved even closer to her. She could have sworn Emily was a fucking furnace, no one could actually have their skin this hot.

“And, um, and I have feelings, you know. You can’t expect me not to fall for you when you’re looking this good and acting all flirty with me all the time.”

Beca’s eyes fluttered close for a second when Emily placed a hand on her cheek, her thumb stroking the skin there. She tried to ignore the pleasing sensation of her skin melting under Emily’s touch and to look away from her hypnotizing eyes to keep explaining how badly Emily had acted, but finding her words was becoming harder and harder.

“Y-You… Um.  You can’t do that. It’s, um, it’s… mean.”

“Mean?” Emily laughed, but Beca didn’t care anymore. She couldn’t remember what she was mad about since Emily had tangled their legs together, bringing their body’s impossibly closer. Beca could feel Emily’s breath on her lips as their forehead’s rested together. She was overheating, but it wasn't because of Emily’s skin anymore. She opened her eyes when Emily’s hand left her cheek and followed her movement  with her eyes. The taller took Beca’s arm that had been awkwardly glued to her own side, refusing to let herself hug Emily. Unfortunately, her arm melted under Emily’s touch as she dragged it to rest her hand on her hips. 

Beca kept staring at her hand on Emily’s waist, unable to understand what was happening. She had to tear her gaze away when Emily’s hand came back to her face, cupping her chin and tilting her face back towards hers.  

Emily whispered softly when their eyes met once again. “I know you have feelings Beca and, trust me, something was always gonna happen between us, babe.”

Gently, Emily leaned in and placed her lips on Beca’s for the first time.  Beca had never experience such a perfect kiss. Emily’s lips were incredibly soft against hers as their kiss deepened. All those years of flirting and teasing were finally worth it. Beca couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have such an incredible girl kiss her. Their lips moved so softly against one another. She could feel Emily smile into the kiss as Beca hugged her even closer.

Beca groaned when Emily broke the kiss. “So, you’re falling for me?” Emily asked with a teasing smile.

“Shut up,” Beca said as she lunged forward to kiss Emily, unable to resist any longer. She didn’t want to stop kissing her anymore. There was something addictive about her lips. They kept kissing for a while before Emily broke it once again to look into Beca’s eyes.

“Beca, there was never anything going on between me and that guy, we were just dancing I swear.” Beca could see how scared and sorry Emily looked and from that look, Beca knew this girl would never do anything to hurt her.

“I know”

Emily smiled at Beca, her eyes twinkling with joy. “It’s you Beca, it’s always been you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments are very much appreciated
> 
> As usual, go check out my Tumblr @normalhollywoodnerd


End file.
